Temps de Dinner
by MapleBurgers
Summary: America x France: involves drug use, sex, fisting and all around good times


Alfred was driving down the streets from his home heading to dinner. He was surprised the other asked. The other really didn't talk to him to much other than harassing him at meetings. Then the occasional "Hello! Lets have sex! I need it!" phone calls he got. But other than that Alfred really didn't hear from the other to much. Alfred pulled up and looked at the house. He narrowed his eyes " Wow Francis, your house is kinda girly." He mumbled as he walked up to the front door and pounded on the door.

He didn't understand why the other had to cook him food just to discuss something to him. He could have told him over the phone. But these old countries had to make things so complicated. Alfred continued to knock. "Yo! pretty boy! hurry up! Prussia is waiting for me to get back to Halo!" He grinned and waited.

Francis had just put the last few touches on the food. Some glazed chicken, potatoes, corn and a special soup he made just for America.. He put a certain drug in their food, yes, both of it. It was going to be interesting, that's for sure.

He jumped a little as he heard the knocking, smiling lightly as he pulled off his apron and set it to the side, not bothering to take his hair out of the ponytail as he brushed off his clothes and made his way to the door. "Coming America!" He called in a sweet voice, smirking a little. Tonight was definitely going to be a fun night, so he was already in a good mood. He reached the door, pulling it open with a warm smile and held it. "Come in, Dinner is at the table." He said, looking down at the other. Ah, he was still as cute as ever..

America blinked as the other opened the door. He gave a nervous smile. "Heh, alright. Can't ignore a good dinner after all." He nodded stepping passed the other and towards the table. He looked to the side. "You house is very... um, Nice!" He nodded staring at some random trinket. Then he walked to the table. Sitting down the blond stared at the food and sniffed it. "Smells great!" He nodded picking up the fork and knife. He waited for the other to move to the table before digging into the chicken. "So, what's up Francis?" he asked taking a bite and looked up to the other as he chewed.

"You called me here for a reason, after all? Someone bugging you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew the others track record after all for dealing with other people bugging him. Alfred looked at the soup for a minute before dipping the spoon in it and lifting it up to his lips and slurped then brought it away. "I can help ya if that's what you are wanting!" He smiled slurping up some more soup.

Francis watched the other step in, smiling as he shut the door and followed. "Hm, merci!" He chirped to the others compliment, it was always nice to have him over, even if he was a little loud and didn't respect some things, but it was still nice. He followed him to the table, watching him as he started to dig in. He laughed lightly, leaning down and placed a kiss to the others cheek.

He stood up straight and sat down at his side of the table, resting his chin in his hand and smiled. "There wasn't really much of a reason to bring you here, I thought maybe you would like a break, good meal and a quiet night in for once instead of worrying about someone and trying to save them." He said with a shrug of his shoulder, looking down at his own food and started to eat some, watching the other with a small smile on his face. "England has been bothering me, but that's normal, so I needed a little bit of cheering up as well." He said with a nod. "Canada is busy with that hockey thing that happened, so I decided to call you out, think of it as more of a... A congratulations on your win." He said, laughing lightly as he ate a couple of spoonfuls of soup, the warm feeling filling him.

He laughed as his skin started to tingle a little, looking back to the other and watched him. "How's it taste?" He asked, tilting his head a little. "I put a little... Special touch to it, it will make you feel really great, trust me." He laughed lightly, taking the last bite of chicken.

The American looked at the other for a moment. He slowly chewed on his fork and thought to himself for a moment about what the others said. "Well, Englands been a bit annoying lately..." He nodded turning his head away from Francis and slurped up a few more spoon fulls of soup. "Taste great, getting goosebumps from drinking this!" he nodded then thought " Though i do feel a little warm from it. " He nodded looking over at the other, his vision blurred slightly. "Wow you are sitting close to me." He grinned his head drooping forward a little and then he tossed lifting it back up. "Hm..." He shook his head.

Then he blinked. "So, this is a first, Canada is busy?" He thought for a moment, then listed his thumb and index finger up to his mouth. "Puff puff?" He grinned laughing lightly. "Dudes not busy... He's probably just ignoring you." He grinned lifting up the bowl and slurping the rest of it down. Though maybe with what was going on there recently, he was probably lying and saying that it was making him busy.

Alfred giggled placing the bowl down and leaned closer to Francis. "Weed... Heheh.. He's smokin' it right now, talkin' 'bout ' Franny called me earlier, EEeeehhh!... He ask, wants to talks?..But I sets him down real gentle like and say 'Franny, I'm busy'" Alfred laughed slapping his hand into the others shoulder as he laughed.

France couldn't help but to laugh right along with the other, his head hanging a little bit and he shook it, unable to help it. "Non non~ I'm sure he is with the riot in... somewhere there." He said, waving it off. "And he's probably smoking weed too, probably part of the damn riot." He shrugged a shoulder, not really minding what Canada did with himself, it was more or less fun to watch on the news how upset he was that he lost a game of hockey.

He leaned forward then, resting his chin in his palm and looked into the others hazy eyes, smirking lightly. "You look so cute when you laugh like that, Al.." He whispered, it almost reminded him of when he was little, but it was much better now. He reached forward then, taking hold of the others chin and pulled him in a little closer until their noses brushed. "So, how you feel..?" He asked, wanting to know just how much of the drug he had taken~ 3

The blond giggled as the other spoke. "Riot, riiiiight, forgot about that!" He shrugged. "Meh.. He'll call when he needs help!" He laughed then blinked when the other mention he was cute when he laughed like this. Alfred stared at the other with a curious look then grinned. "Heroes are not cute... Franny! They are handsome!" He giggled. He rolled his head over to the side when the other asked how he felt. "I feel high..."

He giggled leaning away from the other and over the side of the chair. "Am I flyin'!" He asked flapping his arms a little before he slipped off the chair and fell to the floor. "Ahhaha... Nope.. Guess I'm a penguin... They look like butlers... Alfred's a butler..." He nodded sitting back up and placed his head in the chair and looked up at the other puffing up his cheeks then let out a breath.

Francis laughed at the other as he leaned back, shrugging a shoulder. "I guess you're right, you are very handsome~" He nodded, then blinked as the other started to flap his arms and fell off the chair, bursting into laughter at the others words, unable to help himself at this point. They were both pretty high.. He pushed his chair back a little bit, peeking down at the other and smirked lightly.

He then noticed something and he smiled lightly, slipping down under the table and crawled over toward him, placing his hands on his cheeks and pressed his lips to the corner of his lips, sucking and licking up the little drop of soup the other had spilled. "Mm~" He smiled lightly, snickering playfully. He couldn't help himself, take one look at Alfred and you'd want him too, even more so with drugs like ecstasy in your system..

The blond giggled lightly, tossing his head from right to left as it set on the floor. "Heheh." He turned when the other moved under the table and watched them crawl closer. When Francis grabbed him and pressed a kiss to his lips he kissed back bringing his hands up and running them through the others hair. "Your hair is long." He mumbled as he continued to kiss, licking the outside of the others lips. Then he pressed harder "You should cut it... Hehehe." He snickered. Then Alfred suddenly pushed the other away a little and turned and started to crawl away. "Catch me if you caaaannn!" He shouted rushing out of the dinning area with a childish laugh and then turned his head back only to ram it into the bookshelf in the living room. "Owwwww!" He pouted rubbing his head.

France smiled lightly as he felt the hands running through his hair, pulling it out of the ponytail as he kissed the other a little deeper. He laughed into the kiss, feeling the other kissing him back and even going so far as to stick his tongue out and lick at his lips. He was about to say something and bite the other, though he had pushed him back and scrambled away from him, his feet heavily thumping as he ran through the house.

He stared for a moment, listening to him, he would eventually be brought back into the kitchen if he remembered his house correctly.. Though when he heard the loud thump in the livingroom, he doubted it and stood up, laughing to himself. He ran out in the way that America had gone, smiling as he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "You okay, l'amour~?" He asked, kissing up and down the others neck with a happy little sigh, not really noticing his hands moving under the others shirt and to his chest. When he did, though, he smirked and gave the others nipple a pinch. "Heh~"

The American rubbed his head and pouted. "Ouchie..." He mumbled. Then jumped a little as the other came up behind him and hugged him. "Ah!~" He giggled looking up lazily. "You speak funneh words... Ya knows that?" He grinned tiredly his head tossing a little as he tilted it back. Alfred blinked feeling something in his shirt and wiggled "Heh... Snakes... They are everywhere.." He said staring at the other and brushing his hand against his shirt. It was kind of ticklish, which made the other giggle, until he was pinched. "Heheheh~" He let out pushing the other away suddenly, but only a small push. "Stooopppiittt." He giggled. He placed his head in his hand. "My head feels funny..." He mumbled blinking. Why the hell was he acting this way, he wondered. His head tilting back and looking up at Francis. "I feel so funny. Heh."

"You do?" He asked with a smirk, seeing him leaning back to look at him and he slipped his hands out of the others shirt for the moment, moving so he was in front of the other and pushed him down so he was laying on the floor. He snickered to himself, pushing Alfreds shirt up so that he could see the others chest and stomach, running his hands over the others warming skin. "Hm, I'll help you feel better~" He cooed with a smile, leaning over the other and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, tilting his head to the side and slipped his tongue in. He tasted much better than he used to, not so much like burgers but some delissious french food~ 3 much better.

He pulled back after a moment, his eyes a little hazy as he looked the other over, licking his lips. He looked even better than he had all those years ago, much more built and sculpted, he had grown a lot since the Revolution. It was kind of hot. He smiled at those thoughts, leaning down and started to kiss and nibble at the others neck, slowly kissing down.

Alfred squirmed a bit as the other pushed him to the floor. He stared. "Better?... Okay.." He nodded. He laid under the other as they began to push his shirt up and run their hands over his skin. He frowned a little about to say something but soon felt the others lips against his and their tongue move into his mouth. Alfred closed his eyes and kissed the other back wrapping his tongue around the others. But suddenly pulled away. "Don't touch my scars... They are sensitive~!" He smirked grabbing onto the others hips and pressed a rougher kiss to the others lips. "Hehe..." He stared up at the other, unzipping their pants. "You feel a little tight~"

"Are they?" Francis asked in the kiss, smiling lightly as he ran his fingers over the others chest and side as he started to deepen the kiss. He rocked his hips slowly as the other started to unzip them, a soft sigh leaving his lips at the sudden cool air. He smiled lightly as he slipped his tongue back into the others mouth, giving Alfreds a suck and nibble when he got the chance, giggling.

He pulled back for a moment to catch his breath, quickly moving back in for another kiss, it was like a craving, his lips were so soft! He missed them for all these years.. He smirked after a moment as he thought. "I see you've learned a lot since I last had you.." He whispered against the others lips, giving them a soft bite and tugged him forward into yet another kiss.

Alfred smirked. "They are." He spoke smoothly bringing his arm up and grabbing the back of the others head before suddenly rolling over to where he was on top of the other. Alfred grinned unzipping the other and slipped his hand inside Francis' pants stroking the other. "You even smell a lot better to me now,... For some reason." He tilted his head bringing his thumb across the tip of the others building erection and then ground his hips lightly into the others. "You feel so soft too..." He mumbled kissing the others left nipple and played with it a little. He bit it slightly turning it a little in his teeth. Then he moved down pulling the others pants down and slide the boxers off the other a little.

"I'm surprised you wore these, was it because you knew I was .. Coming?" He grinned smugly, his mouth opening slightly as he finished. He let out a warm breath against the others erection before slowly sliding his tongue between his two lips and lightly licking the tip of the other, before pressing a kiss to it. His eyes lazy and hazed from the drugs. "hehe."

Francis was a little surprised as the other turned him over, staring at him for a moment and chuckled, he sure had gotten bold over the years, not like he was complaining, though. He shivered slightly as the hand slipped into his pants, rocking his hips with a slight smirk on his face as he ran his own hands down the others sides, his fingertips just barely grazing over his skin. He gasped a little, biting his lip as the other played with his nipples, a little more sensitive than he had been before. Drugs were a wonderful thing~ "Mm~" He smiled, rocking his hips out of his pants and boxers as Alfred pushed them down.

He flushed a little red at the sudden warm breath over his sensitive skin. He tilted his head a little, playing with the others hair as he felt his hot, wet tongue sliding over him. "Heh~ What are you laughing at..?" He asked with a warm smile on his face, sitting up a little on his elbows, watching Alfred. He grinned after a moment, wrapping his fingers around Nantucket and gave it a small twirl, wondering just how he would react to it now.

Blinking the blond looked up as the other asked what he was laughing at. Alfred gave a shrug. "Oh, nothing." He chuckled pressing his lips around the other now. He twitched a moment later feeling a finger wrapping around his Nantucket. Alfred clenched his eyes shut and shuttered giving a little bit of a moan and sent vibrations down the others erection. His own forming in his pants. Alfred moved his hand down and undid his pants. "Ya know... Arthur would be jealous if he knew about that one night... haha..." He snickered before swallowing the other whole and twirling his tongue around the other moving up and down as he did, slowly at first, then quicker near the end. He pulled away and sat on his knees then.

Alfred looked at the other pulling his pants down and off his legs then his own boxers kicking them off to the side. He grabbed onto Francis erection once more and gave a long slow yank up, then down. "You like that, huh?" He grinned bring his other hand up and pressing his hand against the other butt cheek giving him a pinch, then suddenly he slapped the others bum. "Tell me how much you want it?" He smirked leaning over the other giving a dark look and continued to pump the other more, before spanking the other once more. "Come on... Tell Alfie what you want.." He spoke coolly.

"Oh you still remember tha-ahh~" Francis smiled lightly, unable to keep that little moan in, watching the other as he slipped his lips around him, sucking him up in one quick go. It was almost amazing, though he could easily do the same. He hadn't been on this end of it for a while, though. He smiled to himself and raised a leg between the others as he started to bob his head, playing with Nantucket and started to grind his leg up between the others legs, smirking, able to feel how hard he was getting behind those jeans.

He gasped a little as he pulled his head away, the sudden coldness sending a shiver up his spine, earning a shaking breath. He watched him as he pulled his pants and boxers off, looking him over for a while before he felt the others hand wrapping around him. "A-ah~" He smiled, rocking his hips a little, jumping a little when the other pinched him, gasping at the sudden slap he received. He looked up at the other, grinning at that dangerous look he was getting, giving one of his own, though couldn't help but to moan softly as he was spanked again. "Oh Alfie~" He let out, rocking his hips with a small chuckle, moving his hands up through his own long hair and pushed it back. "All of it~" He moaned, looking up at the other, his blue eyes mischievous. "C'mon Alfie, don't keep me waiting.." He whispered, smirking. "I know you can't wait~" He said, flicking his eyes down a little, moving a foot up and ran a couple of toes down the others erection, pushing it into the others stomach gently and smirked.

The American trembled as the other called his name and soon their toes over his own erect cock. Alfred narrowed his eyes more dangerously. He then let out a wicked laugh. "Who said you could tell me what to do?" He grinned pumping the other once more. "As you can see, I have the reins here... Now be a good little Francypants and shhh..." He said pressing a finger to the others lips, a smug look on his face, his eyes closing slightly as the shhh slowed till it stopped. Then he slide his fingers off the others lips and down their stomach all the way bag to the others erection and continued pumping as he moved his other hand to grabbed onto the leg pressing against his stomach, his own erection twitching at the touch.

Alfred spread Francis legs opens a little and pressed his fingers along the mans entrance. "Besides, I haven't even touched you there yet, idiot." He bit on the side of his lip as he gave a smirk. "Not that it would hurt any less, what with nothing to lube you up being around." He chuckled pressing a finger inside and shifted it around inside the other a little. Before slowly pulling it out till it was at the tip. He felt another pulse shake through his body, a layer of sweat already forming over his toned frame. He moved another finger against the other, pressing it inside with the other, spreading them a few times before pulling out. "You know what fisting is?" He titled his head before slipping a forth finger inside.

"Kiku has been trying to teach me all these interesting things, ya know?" He grinned in a catish way at the other as he spread all four of his fingers in the other. He tilted his head to the side, sweat beginning to drip down his face. His hair sticking to it as he thought for a moment. "Like tentacle... Or rebirth, all kinds of weird shit he showed me." Alfred shuddered a little. "He's a bit of a sex whack job.. Ain't he bro?" He grinned and suddenly pulled his fingers out balling his hand into a fist. "But I was interested in seeing ones reaction to this!" He said, cramming his whole fist into the others entrance and pressing it all the way inside till he hit the sweet spot and slide his fingers along it repeatedly.

Francis smirked at the other, that look in his eyes highly amusing to him, though at the same time it was a turn on. What? He couldn't help it? He smiled, sliding his tongue out over the others fingers as they pressed to his lips, shivering as they slid down, following them with hungry eyes, hips rocking a little more as they ran over his lower stomach. "Nn~" He bit his lip, allowing the other to easily spread his legs and he watched curiously, wondering just what the other had learned over the learns.

He blinked at a certain word, though, he had no problem with the no lube deal, he could handle that easily. He shivered and started to sweat as the third, then fourth finger started to slip in, stretching him more than he was used to. "Of course I.. know what it is." He said with a warm smile, though was a little breathless at the moment. His eyes half closed and he tilted his head back with a sigh, his hips stopping in their movements, holding as still as possible as the fingers pulled out, his teeth clenching for a moment as he started to push his fist in, letting out a shaking sigh, sweat starting to roll down his body.

"H-ha~" He sighed, fingers gripping and nails digging a little into the floor below him, a pain hitting him almost right away, though, once it was all the way in and he started to rub that sweet spot of his, he moaned, his back arching, pre-cum dribbling down his erection as he started to lightly claw at his stomach, eyes hazy as he looked up at Alfred, though a small smile formed on his lips, he was unable to get any words out at this point, so he simply started to rock his hips once again, trying to take just a little more in.

Alfred slowly began to pull his hand back. He grinned, amused by the others reaction to what he was doing. Alfred slowly pulled his hand back more. Then pushed it back in hitting the sweet spot once more. Alfred looked over seeing the pre-cum and giggled "Aww, look... I'm not even half way done yet." He frowned giving an adorable little pout. Then he slowly removed his his hand and brought it up in front of his face giving a sly grin. Alfred sat up on his knees and moved forward grabbing a hold of his own erection and placed it near the others entrance before moving it inside the other. He sighed a little leaning forward and over the other as he thrust inside. "Heh." He reached his arm around grabbing onto the other thrusting his hips forward once more before starting to slide back out. Then thrust again. His cock throbbing now, his thumb pressing along the tip of Francis erection as he thrust in more, hitting the others sweet spot again.

"Ahh.." France's face flsuhed as he started to pull out, closing his eyes for a moment, wincing as the others fist pushed back in, then slipped back all the way out, his body relaxing other than his chest rising and falling, panting.

He smiled. "I'm not... Going to.. Yet." He said in a soft tone of voice, smirking to himself at the others works and turned his head to the side, biting his lip once more as he watched through half closed, glazed over eyes as Alfred moved closer. He wrapped his legs around the others hips slightly, letting out a soft moan as the other started to push in. He tossed his head back, clenching around the other slightly as he started to thrust. "H-ha.. Oh Al-.." He closed his eyes, brow pulling together slightly as he reached a hand up, gripping the others hair and smirked, pulling the other down closer toward him, his breath running over the others face in soft pants. "..." He smiled, tilting his chin up and kissed the other hungrily, his tongue slipping along the others bottom lip, though let out a soft moan before he could push it in, melting under the other, his fingers twisting tightly in his hair.

The blond grinned as the other wrapped their legs around him then moved up running their hands through his hair. Alfred thrust in deep as he felt the hands. He trembled continuing to thrust deeper into the other panting as well. He looked down feeling the others tongue against his lips and stuck out his own tongue touching it with the others and twisting around before tilting his head back leaving a silver line of drool between them before it broke of and he let out a moan slamming deep into the other again, his thumb pressing at the top of Francis erection as he pumped his hand along the shaft. "Ah~" he titled his head forward trying to hold back. He wasn't going to go first this time. He wasn't! Alfred placed his head on the others shoulder and began to bite into it, not to hard though. He shuddered thrusting as he continued stroking the other his body trembling at his every thrust into the man. His teeth leaving marks all along Francis shoulder.

France sighed softly as the other pulled away, licking his lips lightly as he rest his head back on the floor below him, the pleasure starting to become overwhelming. He gasped lightly as the other started to thrust harder, moaning. He rocked below him, thrusting into the others hand. He gripped the others hair as he bit into his shoulder, his knee's pulling up and back arching. "AH! MON DIEU~!" He let out in a gasp, nails digging into the others scalp and arm, comming into his hand and over both of their stomachs. He gasped softly for breath, eyes closed and sweat dripping down his neck.

Alfred let out a gasp feeling the other coming into his hand. His stomach being splattered. He pressed his head more into the others shoulder biting harder this time as he thrust inside the other once more not being able to tale it and came as well twitching a little as he suddenly pushed the other away from him and and collapsed onto the floor taking deep breaths. Sweat dripping down his forehead. He looked around eyes still glazed, his heart racing in his chest, hurting a little. That was definitely a little bit much, with the drugs for his fat ass. Alfred laughed lightly. "That was awesome dude... Huh..." He grinned with those white teeth as he rolled onto his side and slowly began to doze off. Soon falling asleep next to the other.

Francis sighed softly as the other finished and pushed back from him, looking down at him as he fell to the floor beside him. "M..Mhm.. It was.." He whispered softly in a breath, turning over on his side and wrapped his arms around the other, nuzzling into his neck and sighed, falling asleep right there.

He woke up after a little while, sighing as he sat up next to Alfred and looked down at him, yawning. He was sore and extremely tender, but he pushed that aside as he picked up his pants and slipped them on, leaning his shirt on the floor and sighed. He rubbed an eye, pushing his hands through his hair to fix it as he watched the other sleep. He smiled then, moving a hand down and ruffled his hair slightly, laying back down at his side and leaned close, pressing little kisses to his cheeks and jawline. "Want me to get you something..?" He asked with a warm smile, looking down at the other.

The blond snored a little as the two of them slept. He didn't wake up as the other did. Instead just curled up more into himself. His sticky blond strands of hair falling over his face. Alfred grinned as he slept beginning to wake up. He heard the other speak and opened his eyes a little. "Hamburger." He mumbled tiredly stretching out his arms and rolled onto his back. He stared at the ceiling dully before suddenly shooting up and breathing hard. "W-where the fuck are my pants?" He looked around spotting them and then covered up himself. He narrowed his eyes. "The fuck! I'm still fucking naked!" He shouted standing up suddenly and stumbled his legs numb.

Alfred fell backwards over the couch and flipped over landing on the cushion before wiggling around. "Francis! I feel so.. What the fuck?" He felt so drowsy like he was on drugs or something. He leaned up a little. "G-give me my pants!" He said, a blush on his cheeks. Something weird happened here, yet he couldn't really remember just what had happened. Alfred shook his head. "Woke up... Naked..." He mumbled standing to his feet and trying to process what had just happened "Next... to... Francis..." He stared his eyes widening as if in realization. "But why?" He said not putting the pieces together.

Francis blinked as the other woke up, watching him as he scrambled to his feet and fell over onto the couch. He laughed to himself lightly, pushing himself up to his feet and yawned a little, buttoning his own pants. "Hm.." He shrugged, he remembered most of it, he hadn't eaten that much, so he hadn't been as drugged. He scooping up the American's pants, walking over toward him and held them out, smiling. "Don't worry about it." He said with a smirk, leaning down and licked up the back of the others ear, snickering then and stepped away. "You can watch it all if you like." He said, picking up a small camera he had bought a while ago and stepped back over, showing him. "See?" He snickered, popping the memory card out and slipped it into his pocket.

"If you like we could watch it all, you're pretty sexy, put on a good show." He said, a playful look in his eyes.


End file.
